


Marry Your Son

by gingsulnyawojin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Donghyuck and Jaemin not friend anymore, Donghyuck is Kim, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mark is Jaemin's ex boyfriend, Mrs Lee likes Donghyuck soo much, Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Lee are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingsulnyawojin/pseuds/gingsulnyawojin
Summary: All Donghyuck's mother want just his son accept Mrs. Lee offers. But, Donghyuck not the type of son who get easy to obeyed her advice. Especially if it is marrying Mark Lee, Jaemin's ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Marry Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> -. I dont pretty good at decided whats tags i must used on this book and basically this is my first english book! ( ಥ _ ಥ ) dont blame me if you found so much mistake here. T___T
> 
> -. Usually i am writing on bahasa and this book is marhyuck version from my nohyuck os in other book i written in wattpad before.
> 
> -. Happy reading! I hope you're not suffering. LMAO
> 
> because whats? you'll found it latter.

"Hyuck, I hear Chenle was on three months of pregnancy."

Donghyuck stop eating kimchi fried rice which his mother cooking before. A male who turned into twenty-seven years old this year raised his eyebrows. He switched his gaze, from his breakfast to middle-aged woman who looking at him with an unpleasant look.

"Eomma, should I remind you of the fact about our neighbor was married? If he gets pregnant, it's reasonable. He has a husband." Donghyuck scrunched his nose. "Nah, not like me. If I get pregnant, it'll necessary when you ask me on it because who's my baby biological father?" With that answer Donghyuck getting a hit on his back, the hit is as hard as how much annoyed her mother.

The wooden spoon she used to hit his son still on her grip when Donghyuck yells to her. "Eomma!"

Mrs. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Are you not interested to be a mother too? Get married, pregnant and have a happy life with your future family?"

Before Donghyuck can reply to that question, his mother snap him again. "wAIT, ARE MY SON WANT TO BE A SINGLE PRINGLE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE?! NO, I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

"NO!" Donghyuck screams so loud, almost make a glass of water break into pieces. Oh, don't blame him, it's not Donghyuck's high pitched voice who makes the glass broken. He put the glass too hard on the table after took a sip of water from there and the reason is it.

"Eomma, I just still too young for dealing with marriage life!"

"You are two years older than Chenle's husband and look at him! He already has a cutie baby!"

"I don't have a boyfriend who will propose to me and take me to the bridge!"

"You did not make any effort to have one!"

Both of them keep shouting till Donghyuck signed, his finger ran to give a message on his cute little nose. He feels his hair already turning into gray cause his mother always complaining on him. It is not the first time they are arguing about 'marriage' topics, almost all days Donghyuck dealing with the same problem in the all-time when just two of them at the same room and start talking. Now he is too tired to continue this conversation.

"If you aren't plenty capable of getting a boyfriend ... I am sure Mrs. Lee will happily let her older son-

"Eomma," Donghyuck interrupted anything his mother wanted to says. His head became dizzy when hear the name of a middle-aged woman who was none other than the mother of someone he knew very well. "Haven't we discussed this before?"

"Yonna likes you very much, Hyuck." Donghyuck's mother moves the chair she was sitting on to get close to his son. With a pleading look and gentle stroke on Donghyuck's arms she added more magical words, hoping a stone called hearts of her son will be touched. "Besides that, Mark is fully capable, he is handsome, rich and nice too."

"Mom!" whining Donghyuck shouted at his mother, again. "He is Jaemin's ex-boyfriend!"

"So, why? They don't have any romantic relationship now."

"Ah, Molla!" Donghyuck stood up. He start walking to the front door. "I am going to the office now!"

"Geez, this kid..."

Donghyuck not the type of son who that easy to obey his parent's advice. Even though Donghyuck's mother only wants the best for her son, and didn't care how much confidence she has about how much will Donghyuck be happy if he lives with his best friend's son-Mark is a nice guy, he is polite and lovable, Mark will treat Donghyuck like a queen if her son marry him-she never win when its about make her son deal with her advice. And don't forget the important part, Yonna and Donghae also obviously will treat their son so well. Where else Donghyuck can found father and mother-in-laws as good as Mark's parents?

Donghyuck who has a bad mood because the topic his mother brings up to the conversation at their breakfast could only shown frown on his face from home to office he worked on all the time he driving to there with his car.

Honestly, his mother was not wrong if she begged him to accept the offer of Mrs. Lee who seemed not tired to make him become her son-in-law for her son.

Mark Lee is extremely handsome with an attractive look and beautiful skin, not like him. That's enough to make the younger getting jealous-Donghyuck has melanin skin, not like almost Korean people have, that's why he got jealous, he always craving for pale skin like what Mark Lee has-Oh, beside thats, he known Mark since he still playing sand at the kindergarten and both of them also spend many years studying in the same school. Starting from elementary school to high school because Mark decided to continue his final education at university in his hometown in Canada. But, they are not close enough.

"Should I tell Eomma the reason why Jaemin broke up with Mark?" Donghyuck mumbled to himself when he got out of his car at the office parking lot.

"Or am I just finding a real boyfriend instead?" 

Donghyuck starts fidgeting his stubby finger on his hair, grip a honey-brown hair of him just to ruffled and make it messy. His work in the office is enough to make Donghyuck suffering and now his mother always brings up the topic of marriage and an offer from Mrs. Lee which adds more burden to this pretty young male mind.

"It's still early in the morning why is your face so gloomy, Hyuck?" Renjun, a co-worker in his division greeted him after drinking a mineral water he get from vending machine.

"My mother forces me to take an offer from Mark's mother again at breakfast." Donghyuck starts his story after dropped his ass on the chair with loud thud.

Renjun raised an eyebrow, his body was leaning on filing cabinet behind him from the beginning he greeted Donghyuck. "Didn't you already talk to Mark's mother?" Renjun asked curiously. Now, he pulled up a chair and sat next to the Donghyuck after throwing an empty mineral bottle to the trash can.

Donghyuck rubbing his face, nodded latter showing how tired he is now.

"Then what did she say?"

"Yonna's aunt didn't give up, she keep asked me to meet her son first on the date, so my choice will be right! HAH, THE ONLY RIGHT CHOICE ON HER EYES JUST ME ACCEPT TO MARRY HIS SON!"

Renjun patted his friend's shoulder with a pitying look. "It's because Aunt Yonna knows you don't have a boyfriend. So she still hoping on you."

Donghyuck pressed his chubby cheek to the table.

"Do you want me to arrange a blind date for you with Guanlin's friend?" bargain Renjun who got a lazy glance from Donghyuck.

"Which of your husband's friends? Don't tell me the one is a fool like giant called human you wanted me dating for."

Renjun frowning. "Lucas is a nice guy, Hyuck."

Donghyuck snorted loudly.

"Forget it. I'm not interested in a relationship soon."

"Then don't ever protest and put that's ugly face anytime when your mother's complaining on you!"

Donghyuck's face is getting darker.

"Or you accept the offer of Aunty Yonna. So the drama of yours mother will ended here."

"Are you crazy ?!" Donghyuck shouted. "Jaemin and I have not even talked since that day!"

Donghyuck wince remembering when Jaemin came to their office and invite him to have a lunch together last month. Not just an ordinary lunch, Donghyuck was told Renjun all the details. Starting from Jaemin invited him to join the high school reunion till discuss about love problems. Jaemin was missunderstanding, he thoughts Donghyuck and Mark dating because the rumour Mrs. Lee spreading with Donghyuck's Mother. Donghyuck feel sorry for it, although Jaemin says he is okay if Donghyuck dating Mark. The sunkised male still feeling bad.

Sighing, Renjun patted the younger shoulder again. "If you really didn't want to feeling bad for Jaemin, you must dating for real, having a boyfriend so Mrs. Lee and your mother not bother you again. Shall I introduce you to Guanlin's brother?"

"No, thank you," Donghyuck answered quickly. "Wonseok Hyung is too tall for me."

"You think Guanlin is not too tall for me, huh ?! This kind of high different looks cute you know!"

"What's cute?!" Donghyuck asked, annoyed. "In my eyes the type of couple like that's not cute! It must be so tiring when kissing while stand--

"Watch your mouth!" Renjun hit Donghyuck's heart shaped lips. Not to hard but enough to make Donghyuck shut. "It's better if we start working before Mr. Moon scold us."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, i still didnt belive writing on english. I hope this book not coming to bad :( please leave me kudos and comments.
> 
> Let me know should i continued this book or deleted it.. (◕︵◕)


End file.
